


Please Be Nice To Me

by AshakiranTheTenthBeast



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshakiranTheTenthBeast/pseuds/AshakiranTheTenthBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki loathes Haruka Nanase and has made no attempts to hide it, despite the other swimmers trying to break the ice. One night, Rin and Haru have an argument about the future that leaves Rin in tears. Sousuke goes after Haru, determined to make him pay. And what starts out as simple fight escalates to something much more intense. Afterwards, their relationship is never the same with Sousuke outright mistreating Haru who refuses to get help from their mutual friends. He’ll deal with Sousuke his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> To say this story is a little hard core is putting it a tad bit lightly. This is the first time I've written a story as dark and violent and kinda icky as this one. I want to give a disclaimer that I don't support abuse, rape or domestic violence AT ALL. It's just a rather violent story that will have a happy ending.  
> Side note: Please read the warnings and tags! This is not a story for the faint of heart and for queasy stomachs!

_Sousuke Yamazaki_

             Sousuke leaned against the wall, eyes half-lidded as he listened. His body was slack, shoulders slumped, legs in front of him. He looked completely relaxed from a distance but there was tension wired through out his large tall frame.

            “I just don’t understand Haru!” Rin’s voice raised, angry but tight with pain. “You just keep saying that, free, free, free! How can you not think further than right now, how can you have no future, no dream?”

            Haru’s voice was quieter, low and warning. “I’m not like you Rin. I don’t care about winning, about being scouted. I just want to swim freely, that’s it.”

            “God if you say that one more time!” There was swift movement and a low grunt of discomfort, a quick look showed Sousuke that Rin had grabbed Haru’s collar, twisting it tightly in his fist. Rin’s arm was contorted with muscle then he gave Haru a rough shake.

            Haru’s dark blue eyes narrowed, his hand swiped up and gripped Rin’s wrist, trying to tug him off. “Let me go Rin.”

            “NO!” Rin shouted, his other hand grabbed Haru’s collar, both fists grasped tight, now tears were running down his face. “You have to come with me Haru! You’re my motivation, racing you, striving to catch up to you, that’s a part of my dream! In the Olympics, professional swimmers, racing for the gold.”

            Haru’s passive face darkened. “Don’t push your dreams on me Rin. I don’t swim for anyone. I swim for myself.”

            Rin gasped, the sound harsh like he had been stabbed. His hands shakily let go of Haru. “So its like that Haru?”

            Haru let go of Rin’s arm and turned his head to the side, his face again smoothed into blankness. “Its like that. I’m leaving.” He walked away, moving at his regular clipped pace.

            “HARU!” Rin screamed after him but the coldhearted man did not look back.

            Sousuke watched as Rin went to his knees, then the other swimmers came rushing up, alarmed. Makoto was first to kneel by the sobbing Rin, with Nagisa, Rei and Aiichiro Nitori close behind.

            Sousuke looped around to avoid the group and followed after Haru. His fists were thrust deep into his pockets, clenched so tight his knuckles popped. People on the street took one look into the stark violence in his ocean-blue eyes and steered clear. No one wanted to mess with the six-feet tall muscular teen.

            Sousuke didn’t have to walk long to find Haru, leaning against the fence that blocked the sidewalk from the beach. Haru’s face was completely impassive, looking over the moonlit water.

            Rage burned in Sousuke’s gut, so hot and sharp he wanted to scream it out. He walked up and stood by Haru, his jaw too tight to let him talk at first.

            Haru glanced to the side, saw him then looked away, dismissing him. He didn’t even say anything.

            Sousuke swallowed down the roar and managed to speak without even cursing, his voice deep and warning. “I told you to stay away from Rin, didn’t I?”

            Haru let out a soft irritated sigh. “I don’t care what you say Yamazaki. Besides, what just happened was because of Rin. I didn’t provoke him.”

            Sousuke stared down at the smaller boy and everything in him wanted to rip him into shreds. “If Rin is supposed to be your friend, why the fuck did you force him to tears? What kind of person are you? I get that you don’t show your emotions but Jesus, do you even _have_ them?”

            Sousuke leaned down, his teal eyes hot enough to burst into flame. “What will it take to make _you_ cry from a broken heart Haru? Huh? What would it take to make a contorted expression of pain come over your perpetually blank face?”

            Haru stiffened, took a glance at Sousuke’s face and darted. Sousuke froze for a second but then blinked, realizing the punk ass bitch was running away!

            _Oh no you don’t!_

            Haru may have had a minute start but his speed was in the water, not on land. Sousuke’s entire body was roped in muscle, he had long legs and he had trained for both speed and stamina. Within seconds, he was right behind Haru. He could hear the smaller boy laboring for air, he watched as Haru’s thinner shorter legs pumped at the ground but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough.

            Sousuke was sick of being on the sidelines, sick of seeing Rin abuse and hurt himself against the ice cold wall Haru had put up around himself. No, he’d see that wall melted, he’d break that wall down and reveal the real Haru, the Haru that knew how to cry, who knew how to feel and show pain. He wouldn’t let Haru hurt Rin again.

            With a lash of his arm, Sousuke grabbed Haru’s collar, yanking him back. Haru twisted and the jacket slumped off him, leaving Sousuke with an empty jacket as Haru kept sprinting.

            Growling, Sousuke flung it to the side and lunged forward in the chase again. Haru had left the boardwalk and was now winding himself through the backstreets, clearly trying to shake Sousuke off, diving left and right, bursting through boxes and skirting around stalls.

            Sousuke could feel the wild grin on his face but couldn’t stop it. He felt the burning in his lungs, he felt the tightening in his muscles, the harsh breathing and he didn’t care. He wouldn’t stop, he wouldn’t let Haru get away, not from him and not with hurting Rin, never again.

            Haru slipped into an alleyway, Sousuke was right after him and he tackled the smaller boy. They crashed into a valley of cardboard boxes and newspapers. Haru croaked in pain as he was slammed into the hard stone ground, Sousuke’s heavy body crushing him.

            “Stop!” He shouted, shielding his face even though Sousuke hadn’t done anything but pin him down.

            Sousuke straddled Haru and his hands grabbed Haru’s wrists then roughly slammed them on the ground over his head, Haru hissed in pain, Sousuke’s grip was tight like to break his bones and the stone underneath them was cracked and chipped, the shards digging into his soft skin.

            Sousuke watched as tears shimmered Haru’s eyes but then Haru blinked and the water was gone, like it never existed. Haru looked up at him with a firm gaze and a straight mouth. “Let me up Yamazaki.”

            The rage tightened Sousuke’s gut, his jaw worked and his hands clenched on Haru’s thin delicate wrists. The teen was built to swim, so he had slim lean muscle but his body frame was small and thin nonetheless, no match for Sousuke’s large heavily built body.

            Haru looked up at the vicious anger contorting Sousuke’s usually straight face and Sousuke, deep inside, enjoyed the fear he saw creeping into those sea blue eyes.

            Haru swallowed hard and said, firmly again, “I _said_ let me up.”

            Sousuke just looked down at him and knew this wasn’t enough. Haru looked frightened but barely, there was the basic apprehension in his eyes, he was swallowing nervously but his face was still stiff, he wasn’t crying, he wasn’t in pain. Sousuke wasn’t a sadistic person but all he had to think of was Rin, Rin who was so fucking obsessed with Haru and all Haru did was throw Rin’s feelings back in his face, he made Rin cry, he made Rin degrade himself, made Rin beg for him. No, no, Haru had to pay for that, he would pay for each individual tear Rin ever made because of him, Haru would cry a million more.

            The thoughts were on his face, he knew because Haru’s eyes widened and he said quietly, “Yamazaki, don’t.”

            _Its not enough. He’s not crying, he’s not begging._

            Sousuke shifted so one hand was holding both of Haru’s wrists, leaving his other hand free. He touched Haru’s forehead and drifted his fingers down the bridge of Haru’s nose. Haru’s gaze didn’t follow the movement but stayed pinned on Sousuke’s eyes. “Yamazaki, just let me up already.”

            Sousuke instead gripped the collar of Haru’s undershirt. “I wonder,” he finally spoke, his voice deep and angered. “I wonder what will make you cry the way Rin cried. What can I do that will make you sob like he did. You caused him so much pain Haru but you never show your pain, I don’t know if you’re even capable of it. So that means I’ll have to teach you pain, teach you how to cry.”

            Haru gasped, short, choked and said shakily, “Yamazaki, this is crazy. I know you care about Rin, I do too-”

            Haru’s words were slapped out of his mouth, his head whapped to the side, blood bubbled to the surface of his lip.

            Sousuke breathed out heavily, “Don’t you dare say you care about Rin. Don’t you ever say that again because it’s a lie. You don’t lie Haru, you don’t lie to me.”

            Haru slowly turned his head back, the blood dripping down to his chin. His eyes were stark, shocked and unbelieving. His tongue slipped out and swiped over the cut, he winced then said quietly, “Whatever you do to me in this alleyway won’t change anything Yamazaki. Whatever you do, I’ll just go to the police and you’ll get arrested. So go ahead, torture me, beat me up, make me cry. I don’t care.”

            Sousuke’s hand tightened on Haru’s wrists, the thin bones ground together and made an audible crunching sound. Haru’s face contorted but only for a second as they schooled back into their impassive blankness.

            Sousuke slapped him again, harder, just to see how Haru couldn’t stop the flinch of pain, to see more blood spurt. He watched Haru slowly turn his head back, his lower lip was busted enough for a small river to run down his chin and start plopping off the point to land on his shirt. Haru looked up at him with freezing eyes. 

            “Is that it?” He said, voice quiet and dark. “You’re just going to slap me?”

            Sousuke’s body went still. Then he slowly grinned, the unnatural position twisting his face into a frightening visage. “OH yes.” His deep voice purred. “You think by goading me maybe I’ll stop? Maybe make me so mad I’ll just come to my senses?”

            “No.” Haru spoke even though it stretched his busted lip. “I think you’ll get mad enough to just finish beating me and leave me alone. I’m tired of this, bored. Just do it already.”

            Sousuke let go of Haru and stood up then backed off.

            Haru blinked then slowly got to his feet. Sousuke spun and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the brick wall, cracking against it. Haru slid down, his face stunned and his head rolled.

            “Is that better?” Sousuke’s voice was dark and threatening. “Is this what you prefer? You want me to beat the shit out of you? I don’t just practice swimming and weight lifting, I’m a martial artist as well. Stand up Haru, you want to fight, right? Stand up, throw a punch.”

            Haru shook his head then clasped his temple that had gotten gouged by a jutting piece of brick, blood freely flowing down. He stayed crumpled on his knees, leaning against the wall. “No Yamazaki. If you want to beat me up, then do it, but I’m not going to fight you. I won’t stoop to your level.”

            Sousuke stared down at the black-haired swimmer and realized what he was doing would never work. Plain hard core violence wasn’t affecting Haru and even if he unleashed all his art on him, even if he uses his moves to break Haru into pieces, like he said, he didn’t care and he’d just go to the police. No…if he wanted Haru to cry, if he wanted him to feel pain, he’d have to do something to him that Haru couldn’t just brush off. After all, getting beat up by other students was something anyone could go through, Sousuke would be seen as a bully and Haru the victim. No, Sousuke had to think differently, he had to adjust to Haru’s cold mind.

            Sousuke went to his belt and very calmly unbuckled it. Fear, abject horror, flashed over Haru’s face and he jerked backwards, pressing against the brick wall, his hand even came over his mouth, protecting himself.

_Bingo._

            Sousuke smirked, dark and knowing. “Ah yes, do you care now Haru? Do you care what I do to you now?”

            Haru spoke, his voice muffled behind his hand. “I won’t do it. You can’t make me.”

            The challenge brought fire leaping to Sousuke’s furious ocean eyes. “Is that right? Then I guess I’ll have to convince you, huh?”

            Haru got to his feet, he wavered, one hand still clutching his bleeding head. He breathed shakily and his eyes flicked to the only way out of the alleyway, the place that Sousuke’s heavy set body was completely blocking.

            Sousuke slowly pulled his belt out of the loops, watching the pulse jump in Haru’s neck, watched him stumble backwards, watched how his eyes widened.

            _He’s afraid, yes he doesn’t like this at all. And I haven’t even gotten started._

            “My father,” started Sousuke. “He didn’t believe in disobedience, he didn’t believe in backtalk or anarchy. He believed in he speaks, I do, plain and simple.”

            Sousuke wound a few inches of the belt around his wrist, leaving a length free, including the metal buckle.

            Haru edged backwards again and Sousuke advanced.

           Sousuke continued, “He took to beating me so much that it was my idea to join a martial art class. I learned how to protect myself and when he came after me one day, I fought back. I lost because I was only fourteen and my father used to be a prizefighter. However it won me his respect and he took me under his wing, showed me all the different ways my body could be used to cause someone else pain. I only used those methods in the ring, never tried them on people because as I grew so big and strong, no one wanted to fight me. But you Haru, I want to hurt you. For what you’ve done to Rin, I can’t forgive you. I won’t. Not until you’ve cried for his tears, not until you’ve felt his pain. Understand?”

            “You’re insane,” husked Haru, his voice dry and hoarse, he had backed up into a corner and had one hand out in front of him. “Just leave me alone Yamazaki. I get it, I do, look, I’m bleeding, I’m hurt, yes, I’m afraid. You won, you did it. Just stop, stop it here.”

            Sousuke shook his head, his eyes looking down Haru’s form. “Not here, not even close am I stopping here. Turn around Haru. A proper beating is always on the back.”

            Haru glared and lunged forward, diving for space to escape. Sousuke’s arm whammed out, Haru’s neck collided into the solid limb and he collapsed, choking for air. Quick, Sousuke flipped Haru onto his stomach, he jerked his arm to press at the back of his neck, the pained cry Haru made drove fire into Sousuke’s gut. It was right then he felt the stiffness in his pants.

            _This is turning me on…something about this, the situation, the belt, Haru, its making me hotter than I’ve been in a long time. Should I stop? Am I perverted? I don’t care. Haru is going to cry, he’s going to feel pain. Then I’ve avenged Rin and Haru will never come around him again._

            Sousuke wound his arm back then let it fly. The belt lashed forward and sliced into Haru’s back, cutting open the shirt and the belt buckle ripped a long red line in the creamy flesh.

            Haru screamed, loud, clear, high and pained. Sousuke’s legs trembled, he nearly fell over at the surge of lust that powered from his loins, how his breath heaved, how he had to suck in air as adrenaline rushed through his blood.

            Sousuke slammed the belt again, watching as it tore through the shirt and another long gash appeared on Haru’s back, this one coming from his neck down to his waist.

            Haru screamed again and tried to get up but with Sousuke’s other hand pinning his arm to his neck, he couldn’t get the leverage with his free hand to stand up. He gathered his legs and Sousuke stepped on his thigh, leaning his weight on him. Haru groaned, Sousuke was heavy, way too heavy and his thigh felt like it was going to burst open.

            “Are you crying now?” Sousuke panted, sweat dampening his shirt, his erection was so hard in his pants, pulling his crotch so tight it was painful. He wanted to open it, let it out but he didn’t have another hand to do it. No, he’d get Haru to open his pants. Haru would do whatever he wanted. “Are you in pain now Haru?”

            Haru gasped and choked, “Please Yamazaki…please stop.”

            “Wrong answer!” Sousuke whipped his arm forward, again and again, mesmerized how the shirt was torn into shreds, how Haru’s back was sliced into hot red ribbons. He dropped the belt, hearing Haru’s stifled short sobs into the stone ground.

            He knelt down, staring at the bloody mess of Haru’s back then grasped his waist and flipped him over. Haru groaned and writhed, the cracked stone ground stabbing into his fresh wounds.

            Sousuke grasped Haru’s shoulders and lifted him to a sitting position as he stood. This put his crotch directly into Haru’s face. Haru leaned forward, his face nestled into Sousuke’s thigh and he cried, sniffling, shoulders shaking, short harsh sobs cutting from his mouth.

            Sousuke closed his eyes, soaking in the sound but he knew it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, it was selfish now, it wasn’t about Rin anymore, already it was about himself, about what _he_ wanted. Rin had been paid for, he knew that. Rin’s pain probably felt like this, his heart probably felt like it had been beaten, bruised, bleeding and he had cried. Haru had paid. But he wouldn’t tell Haru that. He wouldn’t tell Haru that this experience had turned him more like his father than he ever wanted to believe. He just wanted this, sexually, it was about pleasure now.

            “Haru.” He looked down at the crying boy, his voice raspy. “Do it now. You know. If you don’t I’ll hurt you worse.” He warned when Haru shook his head. “Didn’t I tell you I know how to cause pain? A little beating with a belt is nothing. I can cause you pain with my bare hands you won’t recover from. Is sucking some cock worth it?”

            Haru shivered and whispered, his voice hoarse and aching, “I’ve done enough Sousuke. I know my debt is paid, Rin is avenged. I’m sorry, you did what you wanted. Please, leave me alone.”

            Sousuke sunk his hand into Haru’s limp sweaty hair, he stroked first then his hand clenched into a tight fist, the strands tangled in his fingers and Haru’s scalp pulled sharply. Haru cried out and tried to grab Sousuke’s wrist but his arms just slumped. Sousuke knew the pain in his back, his shoulders, Haru was in too much pain to move quickly.

            With his free hand, he unzipped his pants and adjusted his boxers so his cock rose up out of the depths. He gazed at his own erection, never before had he seen it this thick, this heavy, this full of hot blood. His cock was so hard it didn’t stand up but stuck out forward. The bulging head bumped against Haru’s ear, dripping pre-cum over the rim and down his neck.

            “Do it,” he urged, his voice came out rough and demanding rather than pleading. Sousuke wanted Haru’s mouth on him, he wanted it so bad he was willing to beg for it.

            Haru looked up at him, his blue eyes overflowing with tears, his mouth quivering, blood smeared on his head, mouth and chin. “You won’t stop, will you?”

            Sousuke cupped Haru’s chin with his other hand then pressed his thumb at the corner of his mouth, his fingers squeezing at his jaw, forcefully cranking Haru’s mouth open.

            “Don’t bite me,” he warned as his cockhead slid past Haru’s lower lip. “If you do I’ll break your neck.”

            Haru just made a strangled sound as Sousuke’s thickness continued his way into his mouth, until the head was lodged at the back of Haru’s throat. Haru choked, heaved and Sousuke pulled back as he threw up on the ground, gagging.

            Sousuke slapped him, just hard enough to hear Haru make a pained sound. “Don’t do that again. Try again.”

            He moved away from the puddle of sick, his hold on Haru’s hair dragged him with him. There was newspaper on the ground, so he used that to roughly wipe off Haru’s mouth and chin. “Now, again.”

            Haru looked at him with desperate desolate eyes. “Sousuke,” his voice was ragged. “Please…its been enough.”

            Sousuke stared right back at him. “Suck me off until I cum, then its enough.”

            Sousuke was lying, it would be enough for tonight but this, what this was, he was addicted already. He had to have it again, he wanted Haru again even though it wasn’t over yet. His boner was so fucking hard he’d probably blow once he was inside Haru’s hot mouth again.

            Haru flinched but as Sousuke stepped in, clasping his mouth to force it open, he opened on his own. Sousuke’s eyes gleamed with victory and Haru shut his eyes tight. Sousuke wanted to see his eyes, wanted to see them water up but more than anything right now he just needed release. So he slid his cock into Haru’s waiting mouth, felt the soft raspy tongue and thrust in and out. He clenched Haru’s jaw tightly, keeping him still when Haru made a protesting sound and tried to jerk away.

            Sousuke held Haru’s hair tighter, twisting his fist until Haru cried, tears running underneath his lids. Haru’s mouth closed around him and Sousuke exploded, shooting his load down Haru’s throat. He pulled back, watching as Haru coughed and spit but most of the cum had already gone down. He let go of Haru’s hair and his jaw, watched as the smaller boy slumped to the ground completely unconscious.

            Sousuke stood there, feeling like his skin was so bright and tingling it was going to burst off him, that he was going to float right out of his body.

            _Amazing, fucking amazing. I never, if I knew, something like this, I would have so long ago. Now Haru…now I have Haru for this. But first…I got to get him home._

            Sousuke checked the time on his wristwatch. It was only around ten pm, the streets would be closed up, it’s a weeknight, people would be in bed.

            He left Haru in the alleyway and went back to get his jacket, found it and went back, Haru was still passed out in the same position he left him. He put the jacket on him and zipped it up, conveniently hiding the wounds on Haru’s back. Haru’s face and head were covered in blood, so Sousuke dampened newspaper with his saliva and cleaned him up the best he could until his skin was just a dark pink. Then he picked him up, curled him so Haru’s head was ducked underneath his chin.

            He knew where Haru’s house was thanks to Rin and the others, got there quickly and went by the back door because Haru normally left it unlocked. He laid Haru down in his bed and could only think with pride, with pleasure. He wondered if Haru would call the police on him but then decided he wouldn’t because Haru had his pride. To tell strangers that Sousuke Yamazaki had beaten him with a belt then forced him into fellatio would be too humiliating, too degrading. No Haru would keep it to himself.

            And Sousuke would be waiting for his chance for round two.

            He washed his hands and his belt in Haru’s sink, both were bloody, then made himself presentable. Back at Samezuka Academy Dorm, he found Rin in bed, curled up.

            He knelt down and placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “Buddy, I’m home.”

            Rin opened his eyes, they were a little strained but his smile was real. “Ah, Sousuke. Are you okay?”

            Sousuke couldn’t help the wide pleased grin that came over his face. “Fuck yeah, I’m great.”

            Rin snorted and closed his eyes. “Got laid did you? Stop gloating and take a shower, you stink.”

            Sousuke laughed heartily but gathered his toiletries and left to do as told.

            _Haru…heal up, get some rest…because I’ll be coming back for more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning, this is a tough story to read! If you can't stomach violence and forced sex, please don't read! I love Haru and Sousuke as my favorite characters and favorite pairing. I'm basing this on how aggressive and possessive Sousuke treated Haru when he first appeared, several scenes made it seem like Sousuke was really close to hitting Haru so I decided to take that and just ramp it up by a million watts. The story will have a happy ending.


	2. Selfish Intentions

_Haruka Nanase_

             Waking up, Haru immediately didn’t want to move. He was hurt, he knew that just from breathing slowly. His face, his head, his wrists, his arms, his side, shoulders and back. He didn’t open his eyes but got flashes from what happened last night. He wanted to believe it was a nightmare but the sour thick taste in his mouth denied him that, the pulsing of his lip, the pounding headache, the throb at his side, the intense gnawing at his back, they all denied him the wish it was all just a bad dream.

            _Sousuke Yamazaki…he extracted revenge on me for what I did to Rin. If I had any idea he was a monster like that…_

            Haru swallowed hard then choked, it was disgusting, his mouth, his tongue, his throat, his entire body, filthy, desecrated.

            _Water! I need to get clean. I need water._

            He knew it would hurt like hell getting out of bed and getting down the hall into the bathroom but it was either lay here stewing in his own muck or getting embraced by water’s perfect cleansing. It wasn’t a choice and Haru didn’t want to wait any longer.

            He forced himself to his feet and the world swam in front of him, his vision blurred, his head wobbled. Haru stumbled, clutching the ache on the side of his head where it cracked on the brick wall but he walked, ignoring the grinding in his back, how his side throbbed painfully.

            When he got to the bathroom, he ran the tub and while it filled he cranked the shower on hot and bathed, scrubbing himself off. Finally clean, he sunk into the tub, all the way in, submerging himself the best he could.

            _Sousuke Yamazaki…he did things to me I never knew. Yes, I knew about getting spanked with a belt but what he did wasn’t a spanking. I knew about fellatio but the way he forced me into it, no. The whole thing…no.  He did it because of Rin, because I hurt Rin he wanted to make me pay, make me cry and make me feel pain. Well…it worked. I cried more last night than I’ve cried in my entire life. And he enjoyed it. Looking at his face, seeing his hard-on, he enjoyed every last second of it._

Needing to breathe, Haru resurfaced and sucked in air. He slumped against the bathtub rim then winced at the stark pain. He sat forward then glanced over his shoulder. His back was crisscrossed in red lines, black and blue bruises darkening around them. He wouldn’t be able to swim in front of the others with this, not unless he had some story to explain the marks away.

            Haru covered his mouth at the idea of admitting what happened last night.

            _I can’t tell anyone what Sousuke did to me. If he had simply beaten me up, then yes, I’d tell authorities that Sousuke Yamazaki chased me into an alleyway and beat me up. He’d get in trouble end of story. But the idea of even telling Makoto that Sousuke whipped me with a belt then came down my throat…no! NO! I can’t, I just can’t. And Sousuke knows it, that’s why he changed his mind about just beating the crap out of me. He knew I could tell about that…but I won’t tell about the sexual violation._

            Haru groaned then winced, his jaw ached. Haru got out of the bath to look in the mirror. He had black bruises on his jaw from Sousuke’s fingers, a blue bruise marred the side of his face from the slaps, he had a wound scabbed over on his temple from cracking into the brick wall. His side was mottled black from where Sousuke kicked him. His lip was busted and swollen and he twisted to see the rows of marks on his back.

            _One night and Sousuke did all this._

            Haru smacked his mouth, he still tasted horrible. He immediately brushed his teeth multiple times and was grateful today was Saturday, so Makoto wouldn’t come waltzing in the bathroom like he owned the place. For once, he was glad his parents were overseas and he was completely alone. Haru slipped on his jammers, enjoying the tight comforting feel of it.

            Sousuke’s leering grin appeared before him. _“A little beating with a belt is nothing. I can cause you pain with my bare hands you won’t recover from.”_

            Haru flinched as if the man was right there saying it. His skin shivered with goosebumps. He went into the kitchen and put on an apron to start cooking breakfast. His stomach was sick but he had to eat.

            _He won’t do it again. He extracted his avengement for Rin, he won’t do anything else._

            With the rice bubbling in the cooker, some mackerel grilling and miso soup warming up, Haru tried not to think about Sousuke and last night but the more he tried not to think about it the more he thought about it. Sousuke is cruel, he knew that now. If at first he was punishing him for hurting Rin, the second he got aroused by it then it was selfish intentions. Just beating him up would have been enough but forcing him to…no, that was too much. It was enough.

_“Suck me off until I cum, then its enough.”_

            Haru winced and he could feel again the hot cum blasting down his throat, how he coughed and choked over Sousuke’s thick erection. Haru shivered and felt tears pricking his eyes. How was he going to face Sousuke again? They were in the same group of friends, mostly they saw each other every day. He couldn’t tell anybody and he didn’t think Sousuke would tell either. It was between them, what happened in that alleyway stayed in the alleyway.

            Food ready, Haru made his plate and bowls then sat down. He stared down at his setting and his stomach hardened into a knot. He jumped up, ran to the toilet and violently vomited. He stared at the white fluid swimming in the bowl and threw up again, harder, more white pooled in the water. He shoved his hand down his throat, his stomach pumped and this time he only threw up stomach acid, all of the cum was out. He flushed the toilet with a trembling hand, stumbled to his feet and brushed his teeth and gargled mouthwash.

            _That was why I couldn’t eat, because Sousuke was still inside of me. I should be able to eat now._

            His entire body quivering, Haru went back to the table and sat down. He didn’t touch his cooling food, he held himself and stared at the wall. Tears pricked and he pushed his face against his knees.

            _Even now he’s making me cry. Just the thought of him. Sousuke said he wanted me to cry because I made Rin cry. Does he know how well he’s succeeded?_

            After his cry was finished, his stomach rumbled he was actually hungry, so he managed to take enough bites that he felt a little better, the rest he packed up for later. His cell phone rang.

            He answered it. “Hey, Nagisa.”

            “Haru-chan! The rest of us are going to the movies, want to come?”

            “Who’s the rest of us?”

            “You know, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Rin-chan, the usual.”

            “Is Yamazaki going?”

            Nagisa made a whine. “No…he said he had physical therapy and can’t make it! It sucks! Well, can you come?”

            Haru knew it was either he stayed home and cried all day, or he went out, enjoyed being with his friends and slowly healed from Sousuke’s abuse.

            “Alright, I’m in. What time?”

            “Movie is in two hours, so we were going to meet up for lunch first at Sasabe’s Pizza Parlor.”

            “I’ll be there.”

            Haru hung up and took another shower but had to be gentle on his back. He got dressed and gasped, looking at the marks on his face. His lip was busted, marks on his jaw, the large bruise on his face and a wound on the side of his head.

            _What the hell can I say to cover this up? Ah! I banged my head on the tub. Perfect._

            Haru left and was the last one to arrive at the pizza parlor. Everyone brightened up to see him then he watched as their faces slackened and eyes darkened.

            He held up one hand. “Just a bathroom accident. I slipped getting into the tub and banged my head on the rim. That’s all this is.”

            “Haru-chan!” Nagisa wailed and thumped onto him. “Does it hurt bad? Do you need the hospital?”

            Haru patted his back. “No, I’m fine. It looks worse than it feels, honestly.”

            Makoto’s brows went up. “But Haru, how did you get that mark on the side?” His fingers touched the raw wound, Haru winced away. “It’s ghastly.”

            “Bathroom accident, like I said.” Haru brushed Makoto away. “Let’s eat, alright?”

            “Try and be more careful, will you?” Rin’s brows raised. “You look like a battered housewife. Come on, before the pizza gets cold.”

            Haru followed his friends inside and threw himself head first into enjoying himself with his friends. He didn’t want to think about Sousuke, his bruises, last night, the cum he threw up, none of it. If his friends thought Haru’s small smiles and little chuckles were out of character, no one said anything but enjoyed being with him.

            The movie was a horror film, no one told Makoto that and Haru let Makoto squeeze him tight, even though it was hurting his back wounds, the feel of Makoto’s warm friendly body was soothing. He stroked Makoto’s fluffy olive hair as the boy shoved his face into Haru’s neck. In a way, though he was the one comforting Makoto, he felt like Makoto was comforting him. Haru would never ask to be hugged, to be held but after what happened, this close gentle contact was soothing.

            When the movie was over, Haru led Makoto by hand out of the theater.

            “You jerks!” Makoto blustered, tears still coming down his face. “How could you do that to me??”

            Nagisa made a quick smile. “I thought you’d be okay, really! Besides with Haru-chan there to hold you, you were fine!”

            Rin crossed his arms, taking in Haru still holding Makoto’s hand. “Man, you guys are more gay than ever. He’s a grown man Haru, stop babying him.”

            Instead, Haru clenched tighter on Makoto’s hand, while Makoto used his other one to wipe at his wet eyes.

            He said instead, “I’m sorry Rin.”

            Everything froze, including Rin’s expression.

            Rin said blankly, “What?”

            Haru, still needing Makoto’s hand, looked at Rin in the eyes. “I said I’m sorry. And when you see Yamazaki, tell him I said I’m sorry. I’m going home.”

            He dropped Makoto’s hand and walked away.

            “Wha…?”

            “What exactly just happened right now?”

            “Rin? What’s going on?”

            “Haru, come back!”

            Haru walked back home without looking back and entered his house by the side door. He closed it and took off his shoes, turned around and froze. There was Sousuke, leaning against the wall in the living room.

            Sousuke’s ocean blue eyes slowly heated. “So you’re home. I’ve been waiting for a good hour.”

            Haru spun on his heel to run but Sousuke was too fast, lunged and grasped Haru’s waistband, his other arm went around his collarbone and heaved him backwards. His mouth touched Haru’s ear. “Where do you think you’re going?”

            “Get off me!” Haru shouted, bucking his body and kicked his legs. “Leave me alone Yamazaki! I told Rin sorry, I apologized!”

            “I know, Rin texted me a few moments ago.” Sousuke dragged Haru into the living room and tossed him down on the ground then straddled him so he couldn’t escape. “But you really think a petty apology is enough?”

            Haru stared up at the taller larger boy then said softly, “We both know this is no longer about Rin. It stopped being about Rin last night.”

            Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Alright, so you’re more intelligent than I gave you credit for. That’s right Haru, this is not about Rin. It’s about me.”

            “Find someone else to play your sadistic games with,” instructed Haru, forcing his voice to be stiff and unafraid when in fact he was positive he was about to pee on himself. “I’m not interested.”

            “I know you aren’t,” Sousuke’s voice was silky with violence. “You aren’t interested but I am. It was with you I discovered this side of myself and its with you I want to keep playing. You called it a game, then fine. Let’s play.”

            With that, he slapped Haru in the face, hard.

            Haru flinched as his head swapped to the side, his lip busted again. He shuddered, the tears were already pressing to the surface.

            “Makoto…” The name slipped out, wishing the other boy was here.

            Makoto was the next biggest after Sousuke and he would fight to protect Haru, maybe he was on his way now.

            Sousuke’s eyes slitted. “I don’t think so Haru. Makoto isn’t here, _I’m_ here. Say _my_ name Haru.”   Sousuke slapped him again. “Say Sousuke.”

            Haru shook his head, pain lashed up. “Makoto.” He said it stubbornly. Sousuke may have hurt him last night but he wasn’t going to submit, not again.

            Sousuke grabbed Haru’s jaw, his fingers fit into the bruises made from last night and he tightened. “Say Sousuke.”

            Haru gritted his teeth. “Makoto.”

            Sousuke’s other hand grasped Haru’s neck and squeezed. “Say Sousuke.”

            Haru gulped for air as his pathway closed, his hands came up and tried to pull Sousuke off but the other man’s arm felt like steel. He looked into Sousuke’s livid ocean eyes and knew he wouldn’t stop until Haru gave in. But no! He wasn’t some pushover, he wasn’t some little baby afraid of anything or anyone.

            His eyes watered from lack of air but he wheezed, “Makoto.”

            Sousuke let him go and he sucked in air. Sousuke grasped Haru’s shirt and pulled it up over to his head, forcing his arms up and pinned them down. Haru’s body was mostly pristine cream but there on his side was the dark bruise from getting kicked. Sousuke punched him directly on that spot.

            Haru yelped in pain then bit his lower lip hard. Sousuke punched again and again, not holding back until Haru shouted with a cracked hurt voice, “SOUSUKE!”

            Sousuke’s body trembled over him and Haru realized he had enjoyed it, just hearing his name said in pain had turned the other man on. He saw the lift in his crotch and knew if he didn’t do something Sousuke was going to keep hurting him until his sexual desire was at its peak and he’d force Haru to make him cum. He didn’t want to suck Sousuke off ever again.

            “Please,” he whispered, unable to stop the tear running down his cheek. “Please Sousuke, stop.”

            “Say it again,” Sousuke’s voice thrummed. “Say…please Sousuke.”

            Haru stared up at him. _Will this make him stop? Or am I only feeding his sadistic fantasy?_

            Haru swallowed hard then said, “Please Sousuke.”

            “God,” Sousuke leaned down and suddenly was kissing Haru, hard, deep, hungry, eating his mouth.

            Haru made a protesting sound and tried to turn his face away but Sousuke just followed, eagerly working his lips against his then his tongue forced its away inside, licking him. Haru tried to bite him but Sousuke’s hand had already captured his jaw, keeping him still. Haru thought he’d suffocate before Sousuke finally lifted his face and they both sucked in air.

            Sousuke panted then kissed Haru’s jaw then his chest, his hands clasped Haru’s pecs and squeezed.

            “Ow!” Haru winced as Sousuke pinched his nipples and turned them tightly. “Sousuke, that hurts!”

            “It feels amazing,” purred Sousuke, his mouth latched onto Haru’s nipple and he bit down as if to bite it off.

            “OW!”

            Sousuke was sucking with hard pulls of his mouth, his teeth tightly clenched in.

            Haru kicked his legs. “Get off me Sousuke!”

            Sousuke lifted up and Haru winced at the bruise puckering up around his nipple, his pale pink nipple now a vivid red with a white imprint of teeth. Sousuke’s eyes only heated even more and he flicked at the abused nubbin with his finger.

            Haru hissed. “That really hurt.”

            “I know,” Sousuke turned on the other nipple and gave it the same hard painful treatment even as Haru protested.

            Then he came to the large bruise on Haru’s side and gnawed on it viciously. Haru screamed, it was one thing it already hurt with deep throbbing but Sousuke’s teeth did NOT help matters. He tossed to the side, trying to upset Sousuke’s body on top of his but Sousuke was entirely too heavy, he had to have thirty pounds over Haru and all of it was muscle.

            Sousuke stopped and grasped Haru’s waistband, clearly ready to strip him naked.

            “STOP!” Haru called out. “Please stop! Hasn’t it been enough!”

            The fear made his bladder clench, whatever Sousuke would do to him once his pants were off was not going to be good.

            Sousuke shook his head, his black hair was already damp with sweat. “No, its not enough. It’ll never be enough.”

            Haru gasped at the very idea of Sousuke never leaving him alone. “Never?”

            Sousuke met his eyes. “Are you afraid?”

            Haru licked his lips, watching how Sousuke’s teal eyes followed the movement. “Sousuke…if you just…want sex….you don’t have to hurt me.”

            “Hurting you makes me want sex,” was the reply and Haru did his best to get away but he couldn’t, Sousuke was straddling his hips and his arms were pinned down. All he did was flop uselessly.

            Sousuke slowly smiled and husked, “You’re like a little dolphin who can’t get away from the giant whale shark. I’m going to swallow you whole Haru.”

            Haru listened and believed. “So…you won’t stop.” It was a statement, not a question.

            Sousuke shook his head and yanked Haru’s pants down, revealing the jammers underneath. Seeing the intense look in Sousuke’s eyes and knowing the man was only just getting started.

            Haru whispered, “I have to use the bathroom.”

            It was true, he hadn’t used it since this morning and it had been hours after pizza, cola and snacks at the theaters. Now with Sousuke intimidating him like this and clearly wanting more, it was best he went to the bathroom before he had an accident.

            Sousuke blinked then he grinned. “Then pee Haru. Pee on yourself.”

            Haru’s eyes watered. “Now you want to humiliate me.”

            Sousuke pulled Haru’s pants all the way off then used one hand to start massaging Haru’s stomach, his fingers undulating the exact spot where Haru’s bladder was overwhelmed.

            “Stop, no,” Haru twisted his body but Sousuke was straddling his lower thighs, he couldn’t get away. He closed his eyes tightly as he saw the hot look Sousuke was giving him.

            _He won’t stop. Because of what happened last night, I’ve ignited some sort of kink in Sousuke’s brain. He was waiting here for me for an hour and now he’s got me trapped. Unless Makoto shows up and saves me…I can’t get away on my own._

            Sousuke’s palm pressed down and Haru’s hips jumped as he felt the pressure. He tightened his thighs.

            _I won’t do it! I won’t piss for Sousuke’s sadistic enjoyment._

            Sousuke leaned down and blew cold air on Haru’s earlobe. Haru jiggled, Sousuke kept preparing his stomach and his hips jerked upwards, he clenched but it was too late. Hot piss jetted from his opening and pooled in his jammers, running steaming down his leg. Sousuke let out a soft sigh, Haru knew he was watching and his body burned red with embarrassment, humiliation.

            Sousuke growled, “Did that feel bad Haru? Did you hate that?”

            Haru wanted to lie just to ruin Sousuke’s enjoyment but the idea of saying _yes I liked peeing on myself_ made him feel even worse. He sniffed and looked up at Sousuke’s hungry face. “I hated it Sousuke. Please, can’t you find someone who’s actually into sadomasochism?”

            Sousuke shook his head again. “No. Its you Haru. I’ve had sex before, I’ve gotten rough before. It didn’t do to me what you’re doing to me. I want this, I need this.”

            Haru’s voice choked. “So now you’ll never leave me alone? Now I have to just deal with this?”

            His pee was pooled in his jammers, he felt it soaking in his crack, traveling down his legs. He could smell it now, stark and high in ammonia. Sousuke’s nose twitched, he smelt it too and Haru watched as he slowly licked his lips. Haru’s stomach quivered.

            _He likes it. He likes it all. That’s why telling him stop doesn’t work because he’s enjoying himself.  The only way I could make him stop is by making him stop enjoying it, but how? I don’t want to tell anyone, its too shameful. But there has to be something I can do…anything I can do._

            Sousuke grasped Haru’s thighs, moving so he was in between then he lifted him up and over, bending him and the pee rushed from underneath the jammers onto Haru’s chest.

            “No!” Haru protested but the warm piss waved down and slid over his neck, effectively drenching him in his own piss. The tears came back and rolled down his cheeks.

            Sousuke slid the wet jammers over Haru’s legs then began to undress himself.

            Haru laid there naked and without Sōsuke holding him down, stumbled to his feet, pee plopping off him and slick on his body. He knew he couldn’t leave the house in this condition, so he headed to the bathroom, tossing his shirt to the floor. He got there but Sousuke was right behind him, now they were both naked and only Sousuke had a hard raging erection.

            Haru retreated but Sousuke advanced on him, his ocean eyes burning hot.

            “Like this,” Sousuke’s voice was deep and husky. “Your smell, your face, God, I have to have you.”

            Haru wedged himself in the tight space between the wall and the tub. “So you’re going to rape me?”

            _Please don’t._

            Sousuke swallowed hard and Haru watched his face but he couldn’t read his expression. Sousuke was similar to him that they both had impassive expressions, though Sousuke could show his feelings whenever he wanted. This time Sousuke wasn’t. Then he looked down at Haru, who was shaking and trying not to cry.

            “Yes.” He spoke simply. “I want it all Haru and I want you to protest, to fight me, to cry and to whine and to beg me to stop. But I won’t stop Haru, I’m going to bend you over, spread you open and fuck you until I can’t cum anymore. Got it?”

            Haru gasped for air, his legs trembled and he stared at the only exit of the bathroom but Sousuke was blocking him. He already knew that despite Sousuke’s bulky frame the man was just as fast on land as he was in water, unlike Haru. Haru would never leave his house covered in pee and butt naked, so unless he could shower, get dressed and _then_ run away…no…it was impossible.

            Haru swallowed hard then watched as Sousuke reached for him.

            “NO!”

            He bit Sousuke on the arm but Sousuke’s other arm grabbed him and forced him to the floor, shoving him over the bench. The wooden bench pressed into his stomach, and Sousuke got behind him.

            “No! No! No! Stop it Sousuke!” He had to protest, he tried to scoot away but Sousuke leaned one knee on the back of Haru’s knee, pinning him down. Haru stunk of piss and Sousuke’s long arm reached forward and turned on the spray, dousing them both. He turned it off once they were both wet and he kissed along Haru’s neck then went over again, this time biting hard enough to break the skin.

            Haru pressed his hands against the floor, trying to get up but Sousuke’s heavy body was pinning him down on the bench, Sousuke’s hands spread along his body and Haru felt Sousuke’s stiff hot hard-on bumping against his inner thigh.

            _He’s not going to stop…he’s going to rape me…and there’s nothing I can do…_

            “This ass,” purred Sousuke, his hands fondled Haru’s round softness. “Its too pretty. Too pale. Give it some color.”

            Haru closed his eyes tight but they popped open at the first heavy slap. Sousuke’s hand was hard and calloused and he didn’t hold back. Haru jumped and cried out in pain.

            Sousuke said nothing, slapped his other cheek then again, the hits came quickly and sent pain spasming through the sensitive mounds. Haru again tried to escape but the attempt was futile, Sousuke was just too strong, too big and too determined.

            _He’s spanking me and once he’s done, once I’ve turned the color he wants, he’ll rape me and I can’t stop it. Sousuke has become addicted to hurting me because now in order to have sex he wants to cause me pain. I can’t find a way to get him to stop enjoying hurting me, pleading him to stop only makes him more aroused. What can I do? Is there anything I can do?_

            “Perfect,” grunted Sousuke, his hand passed over Haru’s burning red butt, Haru winced as the contact stung his abused skin. “Now…for the main event.”

            Haru squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Sousuke’s finger probe at his entrance, his untouched virgin entrance.

            _This is it Haru…here it comes._

            “You’re so tiny,” panted Sousuke. “You’re smaller than my pinky. This can’t work.”

            Haru’s body seemed to deflate as he sighed in relief.

            Sousuke laughed and it punctured Haru’s hope. “You think that means I’ll stop? No, it just means you need to be stretched. Luckily I brought some toys with me. Wait here.”

            Sousuke got up and left. Haru laid stunned over the bench then debated what to do. He could literally just wait here, wait for Sousuke to come back and continue torturing him, or he could get dressed and run away. He stood up, taking the second option when Sousuke walked back in, holding something in his fist.

            Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Back into position Haru.”          

            The rough voice was enough to make Haru want to pee again but instead he lifted his chin. “I’m not playing your games anymore Sousuke. You’ve done enough, its over.”

            Sousuke’s jaw clenched. “The game isn’t over until I’ve cum Haru. Now back into position. Or do you want me to cause you some more pain?” His eyes lit up, clearly he liked that idea.

            Knowing as long as Sousuke was in the room he couldn’t escape and knowing that giving Sousuke any idea to hurt him was a bad idea, Haru, cursing his weakness, bent himself over the bench again. His fists balled and his teary eyes glared at the tiled floor.

_He will win this round but the next time he comes over to play, I’ll stop him._

            Sousuke got behind him and his finger again pressed at Haru’s tightly shut entrance. Haru flinched at the pain that immediately lashed through him, protesting the intruder.

            “Damn,” chuckled Sousuke. “You’re locked up tight. When you masturbate, you don’t even touch here, do you?”

            Haru’s voice was thick with unshed tears when he responded. “I don’t masturbate.”

            Sousuke said nothing for a moment then said, “So everything I do to you…its all new. You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

            Haru closed his eyes against the truth. “No one has ever seen me naked, except my parents when I was younger.”

            “Not even that tool Makoto has seen you like this?” There was a thread in Sousuke’s voice, something he was thinking and Haru didn’t know what it was.

            “No.” He didn’t defend Makoto for being a tool, he didn’t want to make Sousuke anymore upset. He just wanted him to finish his game and leave.

            “God yes,” Sousuke’s mouth touched the base of Haru’s spine. “That’s…its perfect. I’ll train you Haru…I’ll train you to love everything I do to you. When we play our games…we’ll both cum at the end.”

            Haru flinched at the idea.

_Liking being humiliated? Liking being abused? No, that’s impossible. However I’m a third year, I’ll be graduating and even though I don’t have a dream, even though I don’t know my future, I won’t stick around Sousuke. I’ll get away from him. I may be forced into his games now…but I’ll escape._

            Sousuke lubed up his fingers, then spread the gel around Haru’s hole. He showed Haru what was in his hand. It was small, only the length of Sousuke’s thumb but much thinner, black and slim until widened to a flat round base. “This is a butt plug, made for anal training,” he said. “You start with a small one then once your ass is used to it, you get a bigger one. This is the beginner set but then you go up levels. For you to fit me, you’ll have to get up to the expert trainer level. That’s nine butt plugs over nine weeks. Its only May now but by July I’ll be in your ass. During all that time, I’ll train you to like my games. Got it? This is your future now. My playmate. Ready?”

            Haru couldn’t stop the tears now and his voice was shaking. “Can’t you find someone who already likes these games?”

            “Its you Haru,” said Sousuke, kissing his ear then biting hard enough on the lobe it bruised. Haru flinched and realized Sousuke wasn’t going to change his mind, he had asked this before and got the same answer.

            Sousuke touched the toy to Haru’s mouth. “Suck on it Haru.”

            Haru tossed his head away and Sousuke grabbed his hair at the scalp, twisting it and jerked Haru’s head back into position. “Do as I said. Open your mouth, suck on it.”

            His scalp panging and not wanting to give Sousuke another reason to hurt him, Haru opened his mouth and let Sousuke slid the toy inside.

            “That’s it,” urged Sousuke. “Use your tongue.”

            Haru curled his tongue around the warm slim toy and sucked on it like told. Sousuke took the toy back and let go of Haru’s hair, this time his hand grasped Haru’s aching butt and pulled one cheek to the side, baring his hole.

            Haru didn’t want this, he didn’t want was about to come next but what could he do? Sousuke wouldn’t stop and Haru wasn’t capable of getting him to stop. He couldn’t escape and Sousuke intended on _training_ him to like things like this. He didn’t want to submit, he didn’t want this!

            “STOP!” He shouted as loud as he could, his voice bounced on the walls and the shout turned into a high pitched cry as the toy’s tip forced its way into him, past the first ring of muscle and his insides clenched down on it.

            “Loosen up,” ordered Sousuke as the toy’s movements halted. “Loosen up or I’ll shove this all the way in you.”

            Haru was in pain right now but he was sure if Sousuke did that it would hurt a hell of a lot more. Eyes tight against the tears, he breathed out and relaxed his muscles. Sousuke made a growl of pride and edged the toy in further, spreading Haru’s channel open to make room for the intrusion. Haru shuddered as his insides flexed, as the smooth toy rubbed against his walls.

_What is this feeling? Am I hating it or enjoying it? Dammit! When Sousuke isn’t purposely causing me pain…maybe it’s different. No, no!_

            Haru stiffened up as the toy penetrated him but then he felt the base stick to his crack, all the way in.

            “There,” said Sousuke, stroking a circle on Haru’s red buttocks. “Its all inside. Was that bad? Did you hate it?”

            Haru sniffed, unable to stop the weak sound and muttered bitterly, “Just take it out.”

            “No,” said Sousuke. “For it to widen your hole, you need to wear it all day and while you sleep. Just take it out every once in a while to re-lubricate it then put it back in. You’ll do this for a week until your hole is accustomed to it. Then next week, I’ll up the size ante. Within in two months, you’ll be wide enough to take my dick. Got it?”

            Haru shuddered at the idea. “What if I say no? What if once you leave I just take the butt plug out?”

            Sousuke leaned into his ear. “When I come to check on your ass and its not inside, I’ll fuck you wherever we are no matter how small your hole is. How’s that?”

            Haru paled white and he knew Sousuke wasn’t lying. As long as he’s known the man, he never once lied, not even to tell a joke, not that he tells jokes. He said he was going to rape him and he would have if Haru’s hole hadn’t been so small. But if Sousuke says if Haru’s ass doesn’t get stretched then he’ll rape him anyway, then he definitely wasn’t lying.

            “Good boy,” Sousuke patted Haru’s ass and backed up, turning Haru over. Haru looked up at the large erection still wired tight. Sousuke smiled at him, dark and leering. “Now, make me cum Haru.”

            Haru shook his head, turning his face away. “No. I won’t do it.”

            Sousuke touched Haru’s busted lip, then twisted the wounded flesh in his fingers.

            Haru yelled at the sharp lash of pain, his wounds burst open and he bled. He grasped Sousuke’s wrist, trying to get him off but Sousuke’s fingers held on tight and Haru saw the intense look in his eyes, how he just watched the pain he was causing Haru and how his erection just wired tighter.

            _Simple as that, Sousuke gets off on causing me pain. Like he said before, hurting me makes him want to have sex. The only real way I can get him to stop liking it is if I start enjoying it but that’s what Sousuke wants, he wants me to start liking his games. Its like there’s nothing I can do, nowhere I can turn. Unless I tell someone…tell someone to get him to stop._

            Haru thought about telling Makoto, Nagisa, even Rei and Rin, that Sousuke beat him, forced him to suck him off, put a butt plug up his ass. No. It was just no. He couldn’t. His pride would kill him before admitting something like that. And feeling the pain in his lip as Sousuke twisted it, the blood sliding down, he knew he had to figure something out, he had to. He had to get Sousuke to stop this without anyone’s help, without anyone knowing.

            Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Ready to suck my cock Haru?”

            Haru nodded because the more he struggled the more pain Sousuke would cause him until finally Haru gave in. So it was best to just give in now.

            Sousuke let go of Haru’s lip. Haru moaned and clasped his aching face, the blood dampening his chin. Sousuke had blood on his fingers and Haru watched with horrified eyes as Sousuke licked the bright red liquid with eyes closed and soft sounds leaving his mouth.

            _He likes the taste of my blood! I’ve got to get out of here._

            Haru scrambled to his feet, raced for the door and Sousuke pounced on him, slamming him into the wall. Haru struggled, Sousuke flipped him over and was kissing him, well, more like licking him as he quested to get all the blood that was on Haru’s chin and lips. Haru tossed his head away, Sousuke clasped his jaw and jerked him back in place, his teeth gnawing on his lip to coax more liquid out.

            “You’re hurting me!” Haru protested, his hands pressed against Sousuke’s heavy pecs as if to push him off but Sousuke didn’t budge.

            “I know,” panted Sousuke.

            Haru felt his weepy cockhead rub against his bellybutton. Sousuke gripped Haru’s hips and hefted him up, his erection slipped between Haru’s thighs, caressed by the smooth inner skin. Haru had to hold onto Sousuke’s waist with his legs, his arms grasped onto his shoulders. He turned his head away but it didn’t matter as Sousuke rutted against him, sliding his erection in and out of Haru’s cove. Each time his cockhead brushed against the base of the toy, Sousuke shuddered.

            Haru thought distantly, _at least he’s not forcing me to give him head. Still, he’s using my body like it’s a giant sex toy. Just make him finish already._

            Haru knew nothing about sex or how it felt, everything Sousuke did to him was something he had never experienced before. He had seen sex scenes in movies or rather he always closed his eyes as he yawned so he didn’t actually. Makoto was too embarrassed by sex to show Haru any girly magazines and while Rei would boast about finding the most beautiful gravure models, Haru never felt any reason to look at them. He just wanted to swim, that’s it.

            He glanced at Sousuke who’s eyes weren’t closed but was staring at Haru’s reddened nipples with the bite marks, his jaw was clenched tight and his nostrils flared, sweat rolling down his temples, his hair plastered to his skull. He could smell Sousuke, his scent heated and musky, Haru could smell himself, the tinge of piss and dirty water. He closed his eyes, felt Sousuke’s hands grip hard into his hips then Sousuke made a tight strangled sound, he bucked against him, stumbled back, dropping Haru onto the ground and before Haru could react, Sousuke shoved his dick into Haru’s mouth just as he came, pouring his steaming fresh cum down Haru’s throat.

            Haru choked but couldn’t get away, Sousuke gripped his hair and his jaw, keeping him just the way he wanted him. Haru stared up at Sousuke’s hot ocean-colored eyes then felt his erection go limp and slide out of his mouth, satisfied.

            Haru coughed then whispered, his voice strangled, “I fucking hate you Sousuke.”

            “Hate me then,” gasped Sousuke, his legs trembling. “God…that was amazing.”

            Haru’s body was freezing cold, he shook all over and hissed, “If you’re finished, go away. Just leave me alone. Get out of my house.”

            “In a minute,” Sousuke slumped next to him, he was trembling just like Haru but not even close for the same reason. “That blew the top of my head off.”

            _I wish it actually did…I wish you died just then._

            Haru swallowed hard, felt his throat stick together from the thick coating. He gagged and scrambled to get to the toilet. Sousuke let him go, his head leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

            Haru threw up while hating Sousuke for clearly enjoying his post-orgasm bliss. After puking, Haru brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. He still had some cum on his mouth and clinging to his chin, he still smelt of pee and he had blood on him. He went back into the washroom, Sousuke was just standing up and stretching.

            “Are you leaving now?” Haru’s voice was once again impassive and stiff.

            Sousuke gave him a long glare. “Don’t talk to me like that Haru.”

            At first Haru was confused, because he hadn’t said anything rude. Then he realized it was his tone of voice that was bothering Sousuke. His whole spiel for attacking him was that he wanted Haru to make expressions, to cry and show pain. So speaking with a flat voice was irritating.

            Haru sighed then said with just a little lilt to his words, “Are you leaving now?”

            Sousuke actually grinned. “That was terrible. You just don’t know how to make another tone to your voice unless I’m touching you, huh?”

            Haru cringed. “I don’t like it when you touch me Sousuke.”

            “I’ll train you,” said Sousuke, his voice lowered and husky.

            Haru flinched again and felt the butt plug shift inside of him. “Can’t I take this out now?”

            Sousuke shook his head. “Keep in it for a few hours, take it out to lubricate it then put it back in.”

            Haru bristled at the instructions. “And if I don’t?”

            Sousuke said, “If I check on you and its not in, wherever we are, I’ll ram my dick up your ass and take you just like that, whether you’re stretched enough or not.”

            Haru felt sick to his stomach and looking in the deep depths of Sousuke’s ocean eyes, he knew he meant it.

            He said dully, “There’s nothing I can do to make you leave me alone, is there?”

            Sousuke didn’t answer, his eyes were running up and down Haru’s body. Haru felt stripped down, like Sousuke was seeing all of him. In fact, Sousuke had seen more on Haru than anyone ever had.

            Haru turned his face to the side. “When you’re finished, I’d like to shower.”

            “I’m leaving,” Sousuke said. “I’ll shower at my place. See ya.”

            He tossed a lazy wave and Haru watched him get dressed then leave without saying anything else.

            _Good riddance…_

            Haru got the shower running and flinched as it burned against his numerous cuts, Sousuke had chewed on his neck and his sides enough to draw blood.

            _How can I show my body at swim practice? Sousuke has marked me up like a dog’s chew bone. They accepted my story about my face but the scars on my back are from a whipping, period. Not to mention he’s bruised up my nipples now and the bruises on my face have deepened, my lower lip looks torn up and swollen. Like Rin said, I looked like a battered housewife. One, I can stop swimming in front of them, two, I can buy a full body suit, three…I tell them I’m in a relationship with Sousuke Yamazaki and to butt out._

            Haru winced at the wording, feeling the butt plug snug inside of him.

            _I don’t like one because I love the pool more than the beach. Two, that wouldn’t fit right at all. Three…I know Sousuke wouldn’t deny it, in fact, he’d back up my story. Also three, if we both say our relationship is our business, even Makoto wouldn’t press for details._

            Haru sighed, finished showering and decided to just go to bed early.

            _I’ll figure it out._


	3. Week One: Kiss

_Sousuke Yamazaki_

             “So who is it?”

            “Huh?”

            Rin frowned and flicked Sousuke’s head sharply. “You heard me! You came home smelly as fuck last night and you did the night before last and _now_ you just keep daydreaming. Tell me who the chick is.”

            Sousuke managed to keep the smile off his face and instead murmured, “Its nothing, really.”

            Rin’s eyes flattened. “So you fucked yourself for the past two nights, huh?”

            Sousuke couldn’t help it, he grinned then a loud booming laugh left him, he got stares from others in the cafeteria.

            “Okay, okay.” He shrugged. _Might as well tell._ “I was with Haru last night.”

            Rin blinked. “A girl named Haru? Who is she? What school is she from?”

            Sousuke’s grin didn’t dim. “I didn’t say a girl named Haru. I said Haru.”

            Rin blinked again then his face purpled. “H-Haru…as in _my_ Haru?”

            Sousuke’s grin dropped. “He’s _my_ Haru now.”

            Rin stared at him then whispered, “So you’re the reason his face was beaten like that.”

            Sousuke shrugged a shoulder. “I got a little rough, it happens.”

            Rin’s breathing was short and choppy. “What happened Sousuke? Haru isn’t gay, he’s like…he just likes water, that’s it. He wouldn’t willingly have sex with you.”

            Sousuke said, “We haven’t gone all the way yet. So don’t worry about us, its not your business.”

            Rin’s aubergine hair tossed as he shook his head angrily, his red eyes flashed. “Sousuke! How can you say that? Haru’s face looked like you had beaten him up! That’s not simply getting rough, that’s physical abuse!”

            Just then Rin’s cell phone rung with a text. Sousuke didn’t speak or move, so with a low growl Rin snatched it up. Sousuke can read upside down and saw it clearly.

            **Nagisa: OHMYGOSHRIN!! Haru and Sousuke are in a relationship?? Tell Sousuke he’s a bad man! Look at this!**

            Within a second, a picture popped up. It was Haru in his jammers, his back turned to the camera, revealing his once pristine pale back was now a mass of black and blue bruises with long vivid red slashes. Then another came of Haru’s front, revealing bruising over his nipples and his pecs also had dark marks along with a deep mark on his side that held bright white tooth marks. Next was a close up of Haru’s face. His lower lip was bruised and swollen, marks darkened his neck, cheeks and chin. With his face as blank as always, he looked tired and withdrawn.

            The text came again.

            **Nagisa: Rin! Haru keeps saying it was consensual and he’s not hurt! I don’t understand, he needs the hospital but he won’t go! Talk to Sousuke, make him stop hurting Haru**!

            Sousuke grunted and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back in his seat. “That’s Nagisa for you, overreacting.”

            Rin put his phone down and said quietly, “We need to take this outside Sousuke.”

            Sousuke’s brow raised. “Rin, fighting me won’t do you any good. I don’t want to hurt you but if you make me, I’ll pound your ass.”

            Rin looked at Sousuke with fiery red eyes. “I won’t let you lay another finger on Haru.”

            Sousuke tilted his head. “You don’t get to make that decision. Hey, why don’t you call Haru? He’ll tell you what you need to hear.”

            Personally, Sousuke was wondering exactly what Haru was thinking. He was certain that the little dolphin had too much pride to let his friends know what happened between them but instead he had revealed all. Yet to have worded it that they were in a relationship, that actually makes it seem like Haru is aware Sousuke had no intention of stopping, which he didn’t. Yet if Haru told, wouldn’t it have made sense to get his friends to rally together to stop Sousuke from coming after him again?

            Rin’s sharp teeth flashed but he actually did so. The cell rang then picked up.

            “Hm? Rin.”

            Rin’s free hand clenched into a shaking fist. “Why Haru? Why would you let him treat you like that?”

            Silence.

            “They told?”

            “Nagisa did. With pictures to prove it.”

            Sigh.

            “Its my business. Don’t interfere.”

            _Nice Haru._ Sousuke smiled on the inside. He still didn’t know what Haru was planning but it was working in his favor, so who was he to complain?

            Rin’s teeth gnashed together. “Bullshit Haru! I know you man, you wouldn’t just lay down and take shit like this! Why Haru? You and Sousuke barely tolerate each other, now you’re covered in bruises like he’s beating you up and you just say not to interfere?”

            Haru let out that same infuriating sigh but it was pure entertainment to Sousuke now. He loved Rin like a brother but he never _ever_ liked people to butt their noses into his private business. So listening to Haru, his current obsession, frustrate Rin was perfect.

            Haru said, “Sousuke and I are fine. You needn’t worry about it. My body is mine…and Sousuke’s.”

            Sousuke sat up straighter as fire ignited in his chest then blazed down to his crotch, making him go erect as if he was hurting Haru right now.

            _Haru…his body is mine. God, I want him right now! Fuck! Its only lunch time and its almost over. By the time I get over to his school it’ll be time for class. After school, no, after swim practice, I’m going straight to his house and I’m fucking his ass into pieces!_

            Rin blushed hard and his eyes shook into little beads. “H-H-Haru…you can’t mean that!”

            “I mean it.” Haru’s voice was passive and bland.

            That bored voice bothered Sousuke to no end but seeing as Haru wasn’t talking to him like that then he didn’t care. Besides, watching Rin getting increasingly annoyed was amusing him. However wanting to laugh and being hard at the same time was a really weird feeling. It was clashing Rin and Haru together inside his body and he didn’t know which one to feel the most.

            Rin was his best friend and the first man he ever loved, while the relationship remained strictly platonic he always knew deep inside if Rin ever came onto him he’d agree with no problem. He’s always disliked Haru to the point of loathing but now they were the ones in a sexual relationship and he wanted to fuck him already.

            Rin gritted his teeth then snapped, “Fine Haru, fine! I get it! But I’m warning you, if I see you with a black eye or a broken arm, I’m ending it! You got that?”

            He didn’t wait for an answer but hung up immediately.

            Sousuke said, “I’m not like beating him up Rin, not the way you’re thinking. Its all sexual, its foreplay.”

            Rin stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes. “Sousuke…what kinda kinky shit are you into?”

            Sousuke paused then said, “It was with Haru I discovered it.”

            Rin cocked his head to the side. “Discovered _what_?”

            Sousuke slid his fingers together, locking them. “As I grew up and started having sex, at first I was super gentle with the girls because I knew they were already apprehensive of my large size, both my body and my cock. So I was always holding back. When I managed to get with different types of girls, I allowed myself to get a little rougher, you know, but never too rough, not enough for bleeding or bruising. I just accepted that’s how sex was gonna be. Then came Haru.” He swallowed hard. “I’ve never felt anything like it when I was with him. My erection was so fucking hard, I thought I’d die if I didn’t orgasm, if he didn’t take it down his throat.”

            “AUGH!” Rin cringed and covered his ears. “Okay, okay! Way too much information Sousuke! I get it, I get it, really. Haru likes it rough, like, seriously rough.”

            Sousuke wondered if he should tell Rin that actually Haru _didn’t_ like it that rough but decided that would be detrimental. Clearly Rin understood now and was on his side about the whole thing.

            Sousuke cracked a smile. “Like I said, it was with Haru that opened up that side of me. I don’t know how to explain how amazing it feels Rin.”

            Rin shook his head but then made a weak chuckle, a small smile flittered over his face. “Honestly, I’m not too sure I want to know.”

            He sobered and went to his phone, deleting the pictures of Haru. “Just promise me this Sousuke.”

            Rin looked at him with dark red eyes. “Don’t go too far, don’t overdo it. Don’t hurt him to the point he actually needs the hospital.”

            Sousuke dipped his head. “No broken bones, no ruptured organs, no internal bleeding, I won’t black his eye or knock his teeth out. I told you, its foreplay. Its not me actually beating him up. Its all sexual.”

            _And non-consensual,_ he added on in his head. However that didn’t matter because he was going to teach Haru to like his touch, to like when it hurts. It’ll hurt in a good way.

            After class and swim practice, the Samezuka boys met up with the Iwatobi boys like usual. The one thing different about the meeting was that upon seeing Haru, Sousuke immediately took him in his arms and gave him a hungry ravaging kiss.

            “EEEEEEHH??”

            Sousuke ignored the loud distressed howls, Haru’s mouth tasted clean and fresh but a nice chomp on his lower lip gave him the metallic sharp taste of blood.

            “Enough! Enough!” Hands battered at the pair, though he hated it, Sousuke let Haru go and backed up.

            Haru covered his mouth with one hand and averted his eyes, his shoulders shook for a moment.

            Makoto’s face was bright red and he moved to stand in front of Haru.

            Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Out of the way Tachibana.”

            Makoto shook his head firmly, his green eyes steady and serious. “No. Sousuke, I can’t let you touch Haru again. Not if you’re going to hurt him like this!”

            Sousuke’s brows lowered and his ocean eyes darkened to a stormy color. “Haru isn’t hurt. Ask him.”

            Makoto braced himself. “You’ve brainwashed Haru! Or frightened him into agreeing with you! Haru would never like the things you’ve done to him!”

            Sousuke took a step forward, Makoto stood firm and Haru moved from behind him.

            “Makoto.” His voice was blank as always. “That’s enough.”

            Makoto whirled on him. “Haru! How can you say that? Have you seen the condition your body is in? Can’t you feel your own pain?? Sousuke is abusing you, we all know it!”

            Haru tilted his head away and his blue eyes connected with Sousuke’s. A fire burned in Sousuke’s gut at the stark long gaze. He wanted Haru, he wanted him right now. But first, he had to get the others to get off their back.

            “Haru-chan!” Nagisa stepped forward, his purple eyes overflowing with tears. “Please, listen to reason! Sousuke is a bad man! You need to leave him!”

            “No.” Haru spoke simply and didn’t explain himself. Personally, Sousuke wanted to hear this explanation.

            Sousuke said, “Is it so hard to believe we’re in a relationship? Whoa there.”

            He clasped Rei’s flying fist in one hand more than a foot before it could land in his face. He calmly faced Rei who’s face was paled and his body trembling, tears coursing down his face.

            “Say what you will but don’t attack me Ryūgazaki.” He shoved him back then placed his hands in his pockets, a sign of peace.

            Rei sniffed hard and rubbed at his sopping face then shouted, “What you’ve done to Haru’s body is NOT beautiful! Its sickening, disturbing and I won’t allow it!”

            “Its not your choice.” Haru spoke in his same staid voice and moved around Makoto to stand next to Sousuke. Heat shifted in Sousuke’s abdomen, simmering downwards. Just the fact that Haru had accepted him was driving his arousal up. He knew Haru needed time to stretch his ass but he wanted it _now._

            Sousuke watched the other boys, they were either near tears or crying.

            Haru spoke again. “It is my choice. I chose to stay.”

            _Haru…what are you doing?_ Sousuke looked down at the smaller boy but Haru didn’t met his eyes, his cerulean gaze was on his friends. There was finally emotion there. It was calm and encouraging, like he was saying _its okay._

            Rin looked at Sousuke. “You promise not to hurt him?”

            Sousuke rocked his head from side to side. “I promise not to break bones, blacken his eyes, knock out his teeth or cause internal bleeding. He won’t need the hospital.”

            Nagisa spat, his voice twisted and wet. “That’s not good enough!”

            “Its fine,” said Haru before Nagisa could say anything else. “Don’t worry.”

            The boys looked at each other, having conversations with their eyes. Then they looked back at the new couple.

            Sousuke wondered what the two of them looked like next to each other. Sousuke, over six feet and bulked with muscle, hands in his pockets with a laidback expression on his face. Haru, shorter and muscled with a lean wiry frame, face bruised and his expression as distant as the ocean.

            Makoto’s fists clenched then he lifted his chin. “Fine. I’ll accept it. Haru, Sousuke, if I think this is getting too violent, I’m ending it, understand?”

            Sousuke was half-amused and half-irritated that Tachibana thought he could just _end_ their relationship, even Rin had put his requirements on the treatment of Haru or else he’d _end_ it as well.

            Haru dipped his head to the side and Sousuke shrugged, saying coolly, “Deal. Now, parents, can Haru and I be excused?”

            It was Rin who chuckled first and he nudged Nagisa and Rei who still looked upset. “Come on guys, he’s right, we aren’t really their parents. We’re concerned and we’ve shown it, now let them be. If it gets too bad, we’ll end it. Haru.” His red eyes looked deeply at the other boy. “Sousuke can be overbearing and domineering, but if you put your foot down and set boundaries he’ll respect them. Don’t let him run roughshod over you, alright?”

            Sousuke’s eyes narrowed but Haru just nodded and walked away, leaving Sousuke to follow. Sousuke did and tossed a look back. Everyone was watching them leave, their faces a myriad of expressions, angered, sad, regretful, worried and hopeful.

            He ended up following Haru all the way back to Haru’s house in complete silence and also comfort. He didn’t feel the need to keep up conversation like he usually does when with girls, nor did he feel the need to cuddle Haru, to hold him close. He just wanted to fuck him really, cause him pain until his erection is so hard if he doesn’t cum he’ll die from the strain.

            Haru entered the house and took off his shoes with Sousuke close behind him. Sousuke was already hard enough his pants were uncomfortably tight.

            “First,” said Haru once they were in the living room. “I forbid you to slap me in the face or punch me at all.”

            Sousuke frowned but realized he didn’t actually like the battered housewife appearance Haru gave off and he _had_ promised not to black his eye or knock his teeth out. Sousuke knows he is heavy-handed and it was possible if he slaps Haru he’d break that promise. And as for punching…that could definitely break bones and cause internal bleeding, even if he holds back he could do that. He had seen the black bruise on Haru’s side from where he kicked him, he was luckily he hadn’t snapped Haru’s ribs.

            Sousuke nodded. “Fine. Deal.”

            Haru paused then looked at him. “Really? You agree?”

            “Agreed.” Sousuke then said, abruptly, “Now get naked. I want to test your asshole.”

            Haru flinched as if he had gotten slapped. “I promise its in…”

            Sousuke instead unbuckled his pants. “I want to see it for myself.”

            In fact, he halfway hoped Haru was lying and the butt plug wasn’t in. That gave him the excuse to ram his cock inside and fuck him as hard as he wanted, even if Haru’s ass wasn’t stretched enough to take him yet.

            Haru sighed but first tossed away his jacket then slipped his shirt over his head, revealing his slim pecs, toned abs and how his curved arms rippled with his movements. Sousuke’s mouth was flooded with hungry saliva and he took a step forward, breathing a harsh jet from his nostrils.

            Haru’s mouth twisted for a moment, like a sneer but then it was gone as he dropped his pants, revealing he was wearing jammers underneath.

            Sousuke’s lust didn’t fade a smidgen but he laughed. “You really don’t wear boxers, do you? Or even briefs.”

            Haru just shrugged then looked pained as he bent down to pull off the jammers. Sousuke clasped his shoulder and turned him around. Right there, tucked between two pearly white mounds, was the butt plug, snugly clasped by the pink ring.

            Sousuke licked his lips and tugged on the plug, watching as it slid out with a soft wet sound, while Haru flinched. Sousuke dropped the plug then sucked on his finger before pushing the digit inside.

            Haru wiggled and protested, “That feels funny. Take it out.”

            “Shush,” murmured Sousuke, pressing a second finger against Haru’s opening.

            Haru protested loudly and smacked at Sousuke’s hand, forcing him off him. “I said take it out!”

            Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “Haru! You have to be stretched if-”

            “If nothing!” Haru sat down firmly on the ground then placed his arms in his lap. “You didn’t even _ask_ if I wanted this.”

            Sousuke sighed irritatedly and took off his jacket then his shirt. “We’re together now, alright? And I want sex, period.”

            Haru looked away. “Well I’m not ready. You’ve forced me this far, now you have to wait.”

            “I don’t want to wait,” growled Sousuke, leaning into Haru’s personal space. He grasped the back of Haru’s hair then kissed him aggressively.

            Haru bit him right on his lower lip.

            “Ouch.” Sousuke lifted up and tested the bump with his tongue. “What was that for?”

            “I don’t like being kissed so roughly.” Haru pressed his hand on Sousuke’s heavy chest muscles. “How about you try doing things I like?”

            “You don’t know what you like,” pointed out Sousuke. “I’m your first everything.”

            “You haven’t tried doing it any other way than your own,” countered Haru.

            “Point taken,” said Sousuke, well aware that there was complete truth in that statement.

            Haru lifted his chin a smidgen. “So that said, we’re slowing things down now. I convinced our friends that we’re in a relationship so I don’t have to stress about trying to hide any bruises or what’s going on. I don’t like how beat up I am right now, and I can’t even swim in public meets with how damaged my skin is. So I need to heal and until I heal, no biting hard enough to draw blood.”

            Sousuke’s fists and jaw clenched. “Dammit Haru, you’re taking all the fun out of it!”

            “It’ll be more fun if we’re both enjoying it,” said Haru seriously. “And because this is new to me, intense violence isn’t fun. If you want me to enjoy it, then you need to start at the bottom, and work our way up together. I’ve never had physical intimacy or sexual pleasure before. So how can I possibly enjoy your hardcore way of sex right out of the box?”

            Haru was making too much sense and it kind of bothered Sousuke, but fine. He had already decided he wanted Haru to enjoy it so Haru had just told him how to make it work. He just had to start slower. Besides, it would take approximately nine weeks before he’d even be able to take Haru, so he might as well use those nine weeks to build Haru up with enjoying his type of sex. No, not _his_ type. _Their type_. They’re in a relationship now, so they should both enjoy it.

            “Alright,” said Sousuke with a nod. “Let’s both enjoy it. So, we’ll start slow, just like you said. I’m your first kiss, right? You said you don’t like being kissed roughly. How _do_ you like to be kissed then?”

            Haru flushed in the face and lowered his lashes. His fingers pressed together and his small pink mouth formed a little moue.

            Haru murmured, “I don’t know…”

            Sousuke swallowed a hard ball of fire at that adorably sexy face. He moved closer to Haru.

            “That’s fine,” he said, his voice low and husky. “How about this? Tell me if you like it.”

            He put two fingers underneath Haru’s chin, and lifted his face up. Haru looked at him with huge shimmering blue eyes before he closed them tightly.

            Sousuke laid his mouth on Haru’s, held for a second then lifted up. Haru’s mouth had been soft and damp, like pudding or cream, even though the touch somewhat panged as Sousuke had a fresh bite on his lip. The tiny lash of pain didn’t bother him.

            Haru’s white face flushed pink on his cheeks and he slowly raised his lashes.

            “Well?” Sousuke asked. “Did you like that?”

            Haru nodded silently.

            “Can I kiss you again? Maybe a little longer this time?”

            Haru nodded again, and closed his eyes.

            Sousuke couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face for a second, then he licked his lips and lowered his head, kissing Haru again. Haru’s fingers, which he had clasped together, slid apart, then lightly hooked on Sousuke’s shoulders. Sousuke, his skin heating at the silk-touch of Haru, and the fact that Haru was accepting him, not pushing him away, he used his other arm around Haru’s waist and pulled the smaller boy into his lap, and his kiss deepened, his tongue forcing entry into Haru’s mouth.

            “Mmph!” Haru tossed his head away, immediately breaking the kiss. “S-stop!”

            Everything in Sousuke wanted to push Haru down, and make a mess out of him, but even though he was pent up with need for Haru, being in the ring with his father didn’t only teach him martial arts, but self-control and self-discipline. They were in a relationship now, and Sousuke had nine weeks to teach Haru how to enjoy sex and physical pleasure with him. He can’t ruin it all now because of being so horny.

            “Alright,” panted Sousuke, and he rested his hands low on Haru’s hips, Haru was sitting on Sousuke’s thighs, and still had his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders. “Sorry. Before that, did you like it?”

            Haru nodded, he was panting too, and some sweat shined over his upper lip. Sousuke licked it off in a slow tasteful slide of his tongue.

            “Sou-Sousuke!” Haru jerked back, and pressed his fist to his lips.

            “I’ll teach you to get used to it,” said Sousuke, stroking down Haru’s back. He could feel the ripples crossing Haru’s skin from the beating with the belt and asked, “Are you still in much pain?”

            Haru blinked at him, then lowering his hand, said, “I mostly just ache now. Within a week or so, the marks should be gone.”

            “Mmm, let me see,” said Sousuke.

            He lowered Haru off his lap onto his back, then turned him over. Haru blushed and gripped his fingers onto the floor, closing his eyes.

            Sousuke spread his fingers over Haru’s creamy back. He had about twenty to thirty dark red lashes, which were bruised blackish blue around the edges.

            “Poor baby,” murmured Sousuke in his deep voice. “You want Sousuke to make it all better?”

            Haru murmured, “What are you going to do?”

            “We’re doing kissing this week, right?” Sousuke leaned forward, and just gently brushed his mouth across one of the bruises. “Then let me kiss you.”

            Haru shivered as Sousuke kissed down his back, soft presses of his smooth mouth. Haru’s skin tasted like sweet vanilla cream where he wasn’t bruised, while the bruised areas tasted more savory. The mix of flavors made Sousuke’s head spin. He kissed down to the dip of Haru’s lower back, and licked the dimple until it was damp, then kissed it, taking some skin into his mouth and sucking.

            “You’re giving me a hickey?” Haru asked shakily, his voice breathy.

            “Yup,” said Sousuke, and he kissed back up Haru’s spine. “Did it hurt?”

            Haru shook his head. “Nuh uh.”

            “Good. Let me kiss you some more.” Sousuke pressed his mouth across Haru’s shoulder blades, then gave the smaller man another hickey at the base of his neck.

            Haru moaned and lifted up, and his butt landed on Sousuke’s groin, and he bumped against it.

            Sousuke clasped Haru’s hip with one hand, his other hand held him up on the floor.

            “Fuck, yes, grind on me Haru.” He kissed Haru’s neck and up his temple, while Haru’s knees shook but he again rubbed against Sousuke.

            Haru then said, “Your jeans hurt Sousuke.”

            Sousuke wasted no time pushing his jeans off, then removed his boxers. Then instead of mounting Haru again, he rolled Haru over and came over him missionary style.

            Haru gripped his small damp hands on Sousuke’s broad shoulders, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes and a pouty reddened mouth. Sousuke kissed him again, a little harder than before but not hurting him, and pressed his tongue to the seam of Haru’s mouth, asking permission.

            Haru slightly parted, just as Sousuke’s free hand lifted Haru’s hips against him. Their dicks touched. Sousuke’s was much larger than Haru’s, fiercely throbbing with aching passion, rippled with pulsating veins and topped with a heavy bulging mushroom-shaped head. Haru’s was smoother, with softer pliable skin, and was already wet with several streaks of pre-cum.

            They both moaned, and Sousuke’s tongue slid into Haru’s mouth, same as he rocked over Haru, sliding their cocks back and forth. Haru’s legs hooked around Sousuke’s lean hips, and he crossed his ankles together, while thrusting upwards.

            Sousuke winced and broke the kiss to pant, “Not so hard Haru, gently.”

            “I kinda want more,” admitted Haru, looking at Sousuke with heavy-lidded eyes.

            Sousuke said, “But we can’t. You’re too small right now. You want to cum now?”

            Haru nodded, panting, and with his flushed cheeks and bright eyes, Sousuke wanted to keep Haru looking this luscious forever. He gathered Haru into his arms, smoothly bringing their crotches together while again taking Haru’s mouth.

            The two kissed passionately, and Haru’s hands slid down over Sousuke’s hard muscled back, making Sousuke shudder at the soft caress. He grabbed Haru’s thighs, and bent then closer towards Haru’s chest, and slid his dick lower until it was tucked against Haru’s ass. His other hand took Haru’s penis, and began to rub it.

            Haru moaned, and arched into Sousuke’s touch, and his hand went into Sousuke’s hair, tugging him closer.

            _This is better_ , suddenly thought Sousuke, surprising himself even as he gave into Haru’s silent demands. _I like Haru willingly beneath me, moaning, touching me, wanting me, more than him fighting me off, and crying. No, I want him to cry with pleasure now._

            “M-more, mmm-more,” whimpered Haru and he desperately writhed underneath Sousuke, and his hand grasped one of Sousuke’s firm butt cheeks.

            Sousuke gasped at the touch, then he nodded. He wanted to cum too. He broke Haru’s hold on him to kiss his mouth, then down his chin and neck. He smoothed his hands over Haru’s chest, plucking his nipples before making his way down Haru’s abdomen. Haru’s crotch was covered in the semen he had leaked, and Sousuke wrapped his fingers around him, then with two quick pumps, Haru came, splattering his cum over Sousuke’s hand and his own abdomen.

            “Me now,” said Sousuke, gesturing to Haru to come to him.

            Haru didn’t protest, he shifted to his hands and knees, then lowered to his elbows, his head went straight to between Sousuke’s legs, and he willingly took Sousuke’s heavy erection into his mouth.

            Sousuke stared down at Haru’s black head in his lap, watching the smaller boy eagerly sucking him and just that was enough, the hard ball of desire deep in his gut snapped, and he came, bucking forward into Haru’s mouth. Haru lifted up instead of swallowing, and the cum got him on his chin, and neck, some stringing from his mouth. Haru wiped it but just slumped back on the floor, eyes closing.

            “Let’s put the plug back in,” said Sousuke, he was panting a little, and picked up the plug. He pressed it against Haru’s mouth. “Can you suck on it for me?”

            Haru parted his lips, and his tongue slid around the butt plug, and he sucked on it several times, slicking it with saliva. Sousuke was pleased at how Haru did it without protest, and wondered if Haru was naturally submissive as long as he was treated gently. A submissive who didn’t want to be forced or dominated, but treated nicely.

            He put that away for now, and lifted one of Haru’s thighs up, baring his bottom. He tucked the plug between his cheeks, and said softly, “Now push out for me baby, let it in.”

            Haru moaned a little and did so, as Sousuke pushed the plug forward. The ring muscle opened up and the plug slid right in, plugging him up nicely.

            “It’s in,” said Sousuke.

            Haru said nothing, just sighed and relaxed more into the floor.

            “Don’t fall asleep here Haru,” said Sousuke a little heavily, still panting. “You’ll catch a cold.”

            Haru just murmured something and didn’t move.

            Sousuke bent over, gathering Haru into his arms and went into the bathroom. He damped a cloth with warm water, and gently cleaned all the cum of Haru’s face and abdomen and crotch. Haru accepted his touch without fighting, and curled into him.

            Sousuke picked him up and took him to his bedroom.

            Haru relaxed on his bed and his eyes opened, the blue irises warm, drowsy and sleepy.

            “Sousuke,” he said softly. “I liked it.”

            Then he was asleep.

            Sousuke swallowed hard, and he wanted to jump on Haru right now, but he restrained himself. He leaned down and kissed Haru’s mouth one last time. Then he went to Haru’s bathroom, and cleaned up. He got dressed, and got back to the Samezuka Dorm. He went to his room to get his bathing things.

            Rin was awake even though it was going on past one in the morning.

            “You’re back,” he said, looking at Sousuke. “You know, you shouldn’t get in the habit of staying out all night. Swimming requires stamina, and being sleep deprived you won’t be at your best.”

            “Yeah I know,” said Sousuke through a yawn, his bones felt like melted noodles. He was ready to crash, but he really needed to shower first. “You don’t have to wait up on me though Rin.”

            “Did you hurt him?”

            Sousuke blinked at the sudden question, and some of his lethargy drained away.

            He looked at Rin’s focused red eyes, and said, “No. We mostly just practiced kissing tonight. Haru told me he wanted to kiss more gently, so we did that. And we made out pretty heavily too. I didn’t bite him or slap him, because he told me he didn’t want me to slap him anymore. Look, I’ll just settle with you.”

            He sat down next to Rin, laying his arms across his thighs.

            “The reason Haru looked so messed up in those photos is…” Sousuke took a breath. “Because of you Rin.”

            Rin gasped, choked then said quickly, “W-what? What do you mean because of me?! How did I-”

            Sousuke cut him off. “That night, Haru made you cry. I was furious with Haru, I hated him so much that night, for hurting you like that. So I decided to make him pay. I wanted him to cry a million times more for every tear you cried, I wanted him to feel the pain that you felt. So I hurt him.”

            Rin covered his mouth, his eyes watering and he made a sound like he was about to be sick.

            “However during the midst of beating him,” said Sousuke. “I got aroused by it. For some reason, I enjoyed it sexually. Afterwards, I decided I’d keep Haru with me, make him be my sexual partner. Haru told everyone we were in a relationship, and tonight we were deciding exactly how that relationship should be. Like I said, Haru told me he didn’t want me to hit him anymore, and that I should learn how to touch him in a way that we both enjoy it. So I didn’t hurt him at all tonight, and I won’t hurt him anymore. Not until we’ve reached a point where we can both like it. Okay?”

            Rin nodded, then turned away, pushing his face into the crook of his elbow. Sousuke put his arm around Rin and pulled the man into his chest. Rin resisted but Sousuke didn’t let him go, his other arm grabbing Rin closer.

            “I’m sorry Rin,” he said as the man collapsed into sobbing. “I’m sorry I hurt your friend like that. I did it for you, because I care about you. I was angry on your behalf. But I promise you, I won’t do it again.”

            Rin nodded and sniffled, then pressed his hands against Sousuke’s chest, so Sousuke let him go.

            Rin stood up and went to get some tissues off his desk. He dried his face, then said, “Go take a shower Sousuke. You stink.”

            Sousuke grinned and got his toiletry basket. “Yes sir.”

            Sousuke took his shower and when he got back, Rin was knocked out in bed. From his loud snores, it was his sobbing session that did him in. Sousuke yawned and got in bed, he was also exhausted. He pulled his pillow to his chest, wishing it was Haru’s silken body, and fell asleep.


End file.
